theseblainefandomcom-20200214-history
Dalton Academy Warblers
The Dalton Academy Warblers is the Glee Club ofDalton Academy, an all-boys private school located in Westerville, Ohio. The Warblers do not have a director. Instead, they have three senior classmen who oversee group practices. They are an a cappella choir Season Three Blaine leaves Dalton Academy to join at William McKinley High School andNew Directions because of Kurt. Wes has now graduated and left the Warblers. During the year, the Warblers gain a new singer named Sebastian, as well as a few other new members. These new Warblers make their first appearance in The First Time, singing Uptown Girl. Blaine then invites them to McKinley High's production of West Side Story. They are later seen watching the performance. The Warblers, in season 3, seem to have abandoned the "one person leads" format and have allowed more than one soloist in a performance The Warblers are no longer voiced by the Tufts University Beelzebubs in Season 3. Instead the voices are the actors themselves. It is revealed in Hold On To Sixteen that they placed first at their sectionals competition and will be against New Directions at Regionals. They are later seen in the audience watching the New Directions perform the Michael Jackson medley at sectionals. In Michael, the Warblers are heavily featured. Sebastian has convinced them to change their setlist to Michael Jackson songs after he learns of New Directions' plans to do the same. The two glee clubs have a sing-off to BAd in a parking garage. At the end of the song, a slushie is passed around. Sebastian attempts to throw it at Kurt, but Blaine gets in the way. When Blaine collapses to the ground in pain, the Warblers leave the scene. Santana attempts to confront Sebastian to make him confess that he tampered with the slushie. When she mentions that Blaine could lose an eye, some of the Warblers aside from Sebastian are upset. Sebastian and Santana have a duel to Smooth Criminal after he tells the other Warblers to clear out. He admits to her that there was rock salt in the slushie that hit Blaine before slushying her with a regular slushie. Despite the fact that Santana recorded Sebastian's confession, Kurt doesn't want to solve the issue that way. Instead, he invites the Warblers to their auditorium and reminds them that the two show choirs should go back to supporting each other. All of the Warblers except Sebastian eventually join in with the performance of Black or White. Sebastian mocks them and Nick tells him to "give it up." In On My Way Sebastian says that they are dedicating their performance to Dave Karofsky. They perform Stand ''and ''Glad You Came. During the New Directions numbers the Warblers are seen happily cheering them on, a new truce made between the two groups. They receive second place at Regionals. Known Members Sebastian : Sebastian Smythe is a character in Glee. He is a member of the Dalton Academy Warblers. He is openly gay, and was originally described as the show's main villain since his introduction at the beginning of Season Three . He is portrayed by Grant Gustin. David: David is a student at Dalton Academy, where he is a member of the Dalton Academy Warblers. He is portrayed by Titus Makin Jr. Blaine states that David has a girlfriend . David, along with the rest of the council is shown to become flustered when they are considering any sort of change in the Warblers' normal routine, but like the rest of the council, when he calms down, he is open to reasonable suggestions Nick Duval: Nick 'is a student at Dalton Academy and part of the Dalton Academy Warblers. He is portrayed by Curt Mega. He performs many songs with the Warblers in Season 2. Nick had auditioned for a solo three times before. Nick and Jeff both move on from the original audition round, while Kurt does not, suggesting that they are better at fitting the Warblers' group dynamic than Kurt initially is. Nick, along with the other Warblers, is featured in the Michael episode. Nick appears with Sebastian and the Warblers when battling head-to-head against the New Directions in the parking lot for the ''Bad number. After Sebastian slushies Blaine, he stays back when the rest of the Warblers leave, flashing Blaine a sympathetic look, seeing how much pain he is in. Nick is present in the Dalton band room when Santana confronts Sebastian. Nick is also present towards the end of the episode, in the Black or White number. Once Trent gets up to sing alongside the New Directions, his face is shown as surprised, but eventually gets up to join them as well. When Sebastian is still shown at the end of the number, seated in place clapping sarcastically, Nick speaks out telling Sebastian to "give it up." Sebastian retorts that Nick's attitude was the same one that lost them Regionals last year. Jeff Sterling: '''Jeff is a student at Dalton Academy and part of theDalton Academy Warblers. He is portrayed by Riker Lynch. He appears in every Warblers performance in Season 2, with the exception of Teenage Dream. He is absent during McKinley's performance of West Side Story''for unknown reasons.In Special Education, he is given the opportunity to audition for a solo, along with his fellow Warblers, Kurt and Nick. When Kurt asks, Jeff reveals that he had auditioned six times before. Jeff and Nick move on from the initial round of auditions while Kurt does not. In The First Time, he joins the performance of Uptown Girl'', with Nick leading, and the Dalton Academy Warblers(including Jeff) and Blaine Anderson doing backup vocals. Jeff is seen in the Michael episode. He sings alongside Sebastian and the Warblers in the Bad performance head-to-head against the New Directions. He was seen partnered with Quinn Fabray for the dance number; who twitter sources say that they "chose each other as partners". He was missing, however, in the Dalton band room scene with Santana. He was present in the''Black or White'' number with the New Directions in the McKinley Auditorium. Thad Harwood: Thad is a student at Dalton Academy and a member of the Dalton Academy Warblers. He is portrayed by Eddy Martin. He first appears in the episode Special Education. Thad is one of the three upperclassmen elected to The Dalton Academy Warblers Council, along with Wes and David. Thad along with the rest of the council do not move Kurt past the first round of solo auditions, possibly because of his choice of song, revealing that the council values working as one unit over an individual's ability to stand out. Thad is shown to be in awe of Blaine's talent just as much as most of the other Warblers, and the council's obvious favoritism for Blaine is finally addressed. After a Warblers argument over what song Blaine should sing, Thad tells him that Blaine should pick the song he wants to sing, not even considering someone else having a solo as an option. In The First Time, he sings ''Uptown Girl ''with the rest of the Warblers and gets his first solo.